Act 24: Birth of The Tiger, Part 2
Act 24: Birth of The Tiger, Part 2 is the twenty-seventh episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash . It is the dubut of the Tiger Splash Megazord Synopsis Ginsui tells Horseface, Batora and Feng that they need to find the "Legandary Shurikens" a set of powers that will lead to the Golden Apple. Feng continues to try to take the morpher away. Raizo has heard of these Shurikens before thinks he knows where it might be and leaves to look for it himself. Ginsui and Batora laugh at the rangers' spot. He sends Horseface to defeat Tendou and Kaku. When Tendou finds himself lost in the woods among the masses of displaced Residents, Silver Ninjas and Yamiryu. They all complain about the war that has destroyed their lives. They complain about how the Yamiryu, Silver Ninjas and Residents have ruined everything. When he sees this, Tendou realizes that the fighting between the tribes ruined people and that Kaku was trying to prevent the destruction of the forest. He realizes Kaku has been trying to save the forest. He realizes that he did not try to destroy the Silver Ninjas and was only trying to save the Forest. Meanwhile, Feng tries to look for the sword, but finds Ginsui's clay body falling apart for the first time she panics and Ginsui tells her that he is not the real Ginsui at all. Feng, mortified fights him for the sword anyway to tell Tendou. Horseface finds Tendou and begins to taunt him and attacks the Forest Residents around him. Kaku appears and begins to tell him about the evils of the war that they were particpating openly in. Tendou is reluctant but finally sees the evil in the War they were half responsible for. He protects the people, but is thrown around. He then attacks and pushes Horseface off, but gets kicked back. Kaku confers that he is not fighting to the fullest of his abilities. He tells him that he must fight off his people's evils before he can fight others. Tendou then becomes revived and enlightened. He begins to fight off Horseface. As he is about to win, Feng appears and gives him the Morpher, and tells him about what she saw. Nero appears from nowhere and tells Tendou that he killed Ginsui in the war. He created a clay model of him and told him he can return to normal as long as he lets his thurst for power control him. He wanted him to destroy the forest. Tendou, not believing that is true becomes angry. Nero laughs as he walks away. Angry, Tendou morphs and finishes off Horseface. As he is defeated, Tendou realizes that the Silver Tigerzord is nothing to be afraid off because it can destroy, but it can destroy evil as long it is tamed. He realizes he needs to channel the Tigerzord's power, and throw away his fear to protect the innocent from the true evil. From nowhere, The Apple Dragonzord's spirit appears and confirms Tendou's assumptions. He reveals that Akuma created a zord similar to it and that is the one Ginsui controls. It tells him that he was already standing on the zords body, and he needs to create the spirit for it. A stand appears and Tendou performs an old Tengen ritual to give life to the zord. Kaku and Feng evacuate the people. It works and at last, the Silver Tigerzord is awoken. Tendou leads it to Ginsui, and rescues the team. Tendou tells them that he wants to join them. Ryu accepts this, and the full team morphs. They summon their zords, but the Fake Silver Tigerzord is just as strong as them. Then, the rangers tap into a new power, and combine the Bear, Shark, Mare and Eagle zords with Tigerzord to form the Tiger Splash Megazord. They defeat The fake Tigerzord, just after Kageyru escapes, and Ginsui is finaly defeated. Ginsui exclaims he could not complete the task, and wars the rangers of the truth of Nero. The team celebrates their new member and their new zord configuation. Tendou decides the forest must be saved and the rangers are the only ones trying to do it. Feng says that she can't believe Nero's story, claiming he can't have that kind of power and that she'll find Ginsui, where ever he is. Meanwhile, Nero, juggling the parasite smirks and is impressed with Tendou's abillity to find the Silver Tigerzord. What is he planning? Debuts -Tiger Splash Megazord Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash